LEADER OF THE SAPPY ROMANTICS
by the-fly-screen
Summary: Ok, Draco falls for a girl who hates him, so he asks an unlikely someone for help with his girl problems and it ends up with funny results. Also has a few other love lives mixed in for the heck of it. D/OC Plz R/R *~Chapter 4 now up!~* I FINALLY UPDATED!
1. Poking eggs is funnnnn

Disclaimer: Trust me, I don't own it. BUT, I do own the storyline, Lori and Tamsin  
  
Authors Note Thing: Okay, I'm just writing this little thingy or whatever so you don't get confused about some things later on in my fic. First of all, in this story Marcus Flint is not ugly lol. He's one of those guys who pretty much EVERY girl likes, k? ok. Secondly, I DID have another story kinda like this, only that took too long to get into the really good stuff and in that one, Tamsin was Cedric's sister. I started that story pretty well though so I'm going to change that into a different story. OK, enough babbling fly, hurry up and write the stupid fic.  
  
Title: Leader Of The Romantics  
  
Author: the-fly-screen (moi!)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Review People Review!  
  
Chapter 1: Screeching Slytherins  
  
Tamsin Bell propped her book up against a jug of orange juice and clenched her quill between her teeth. She sighed as she flicked through the dusty and extremely thick encyclopaedia, trying to find something, no . . . anything that could be included in her potions essay.  
  
Her short, dark plaits hung loosely around her ears as she shoved a rather large piece of toast into her mouth, the look of anxiety on her face growing with every chew.  
  
Suddenly she heard a voice next to her.  
  
"Um . . . why exactly are you doing homework here? At breakfast time?"  
  
Tams looked up to see Ron Weasley's freckled face staring at her in confusion.  
  
"Because," she began, putting her chin into her hands and resting her elbows on the table in exasperation, "I've been so busy with Quidditch that I didn't have time to finish it. And Snape's going to murder me if I haven't done it."  
  
"Ohhhh." He replied, nodding in understanding. "And I guess it doesn't help that we have potions with the Slytherins first today."  
  
Tamsin's eyes widened and she jerked up straight.  
  
"Merlin! You're right! Now I'm really doomed." She closed her eyes and leant back in her chair.  
  
she sat there for a few moments, completely wrapped up in her fear and nervousness, until Ron said,  
  
"Tams, look." She didn't answer, but he knew she was listening. "Um . . . well, if it makes you feel any better, I won't give in my essay to Snape either . . ."  
  
Tamsin's jaw dropped and she turned to look at him.  
  
"Really? 'Cause if you did Ron, that would really be great."  
  
"Yeah, don't worry about it." Then he laughed, "We can both be murdered by Snape."  
  
Tams laughed as well, and grabbed another piece of toast.  
  
~**********~  
  
Meanwhile, at the other side of the Great Hall, at the Slytherin table, Draco Malfoy sat with his arms folded.  
  
His eyes were fixed on Tamsin Bell as she chatted brightly to the pauper. In other words, Ron Weasley.  
  
"Ugh. That is truly pathetic." He sneered, eyeing them with a glint of jealousy. "Why would she, er . . . I mean anyone want to talk to that side kick of stupid, perfect Potter's?"  
  
Millicent Bulstrode, who was sitting next to him, let out a laugh.  
  
"Please!" She snickered, "You only hate the fact that she's talking to him because it means that she's not talking to you!"  
  
Draco gave her a filthy glare.  
  
"That is no true!" He hissed, though his cheeks were beginning to go slightly pink.  
  
"Whatever . . . " Millicent mumbled, going back to her porridge.  
  
But the thing was, Millicent was right. Draco really wanted to talk to Tamsin, but she didn't even know he was a member of the human race, let only that they had most of their classes together. And the fact that Harry Potter and his dream team had informed her about the so-called spoilt brat that was Draco Malfoy didn't help either.  
  
But the worst thing was, whenever he was given the extremely rare chance to talk to her, he would just splutter and get tongue-tied.  
  
So Malfoy would just watch Tamsin Bell from afar. Sure, he would occasionally summon up all his courage and forge himself to string together a measly, "Uh.hi," but that didn't do a scrap of good because half the time she didn't even know who he was, and even if she did recognise him, he was always just the 'Slytherin seeker'.  
  
Tamsin had become the Gryffindor keeper ever since Qliver Wood had left Hogwarts, which virtually made it that the only times Draco saw her outside of classes were at Quidditch, but even then she was usually with Potter or her sister, Katie.  
  
Draco sighed heavily and poked his fork absent-mindedly into the scrambled eggs in front of him. He continued to do this for several minutes, and he fully intended to keep going for even longer, but Blaise Zabini grabbed his arm before he managed to and pulled him out of his chair muttering,  
  
"Quickly Draco, Snape hates it when we're late to potions, especially when he spends so much time defending us."  
  
Draco reluctantly dragged himself out of the Great Hall and was about to get his potions things from the Slytherin Common Room when he suddenly heard the irritating screeching that could only be Pansy Parkinson.  
  
"Draco! Draco!" She was ambling excitedly up the stairs to him, her arms almost overflowing with equipment.  
  
"Draco!" She squeaked when she reached him, "I got your books for you!"  
  
Then she piled half of the contents of her hands over to him.  
  
"Uh . . . thanks, Pansy . . ." he mumbled underneath the increasing weight of the books.  
  
"Come on, Draco! We need to hurry, you know. Honestly, what would you do without me?" She squealed at him.  
  
"Er . . ." He began, but before he managed to finish, she grabbed his arm and pulled him quite forcefully down to the potions dungeons.  
  
~**********~  
  
It was well into the lesson and Professor Snape was drabbling on about Shrinking Potions.  
  
Tams sat in between Ron and Hermione, pushing her quill around the patch of table in front of her with her pinkie.  
  
She gazed sleepily across the damp and dreary classroom/dungeon towards Seamus and Neville, who were trying to retrieve Neville's toad Trevor from its hiding place in Dean Thomas' cauldron.  
  
But Tams was so far in her own little world that she didn't even realise what they were doing. In fact, the only thing that managed to get her to fall back to hard reality was Snape's sneering voice.  
  
"Please bring your essays up to my desk."  
  
Tams bit her lip and turned to Ron, but he was smiling at her. She relaxed a bit and the they didn't move from their seats.  
  
As everybody else was returning to their places, Snape caught sight of the duo.  
  
"And will you two please explain to me why you have not given in your essays with everyone else?" He whispered maliciously.  
  
Tams could hear Ron wheezing next to her as she slowly opened her mouth.  
  
"I . . . er . . ." she stammered.  
  
At that very moment, somebody gently tapped the knocker on the cold, stone door of the dungeon.  
  
~**********~  
  
So, wot do ya think? Please review and trust me, it gets better than this. Thanks for reading my first chappy though!  
  
the-fly-screen 


	2. Well, THAT came outta nowhere

Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah, Don't own it.  
  
the-fly-screen says: 1 review? C'mon ppl! Lol, I'm only kidding. I'm glad I got a review. By the way, AlliRoxMySox, you are a LEGEND! Okay, so moving right along. Plz review this. I've already written up to chappy 7 and it gets pretty funny and cute if I do say so myself lol. So plz read and I hope you enjoy. Oh yeah, and I'm sorry to all the Pansy fans but I just had to make her a screeching idiot. Sorry, I'll make it up to you.  
  
Chapter 2: Well, that came outta nowhere . . .  
  
Professor Snape's empty eyes were still focused on Tamsin and Ron as his deep voice snapped alive.  
  
"Come in, but be quick about it!"  
  
The entire class' attention had now turned to the stone door as it creaked open and the visitor clambered into the potions dungeon.  
  
Tams' face was completely smothered with a merry and curious grin as the older Gryffindor girl stepped inside. She was clutching a scroll of parchment in her hands and and had a long blonde ponytail tied low at the back of her head. Tamsin recognised this girl immediately. Her name was Lori, an overly-romantic girl who always seemed to be wearing a Gryffindor scarf around her waist and a bright smile.  
  
Snape was now eyeing her suspiciously.  
  
"And what exactly is so important that causes you to interrupt this class?" He asked coldly.  
  
Lori wasn't smiling any longer. It was obvious that Snape's malicious glare was getting to her, as she was constantly biting her lip and looking down at the hard stone floor.  
  
"Um . . . Sir, I have a notice to . . . to read to this class." she whispered anxiously.  
  
Professor Snape sighed heavily and sank down into his chair.  
  
"Well then, hurry up and read it, girl!" He clicked his tongue in annoyance at her. Lori's eyes widened at the stern teacher and she began to read awkwardly from the scroll.  
  
"Um . . . Attention all students. With the arrival of Valentines Day this week, the faculty of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry have organised a special Valentines Day feast to celebrate this holiday. Students wishing to participate should be waiting outside the doors of the Great Hall and 8pm sharp on Valentines Day as the feast will commence at approximately ten past eight. Hopefully you will be able to attend. Your headmaster, Professor Albus Dumbledore."  
  
Excited chatter erupted from the class as Lori finished, especially from the girls. Although the gossiping students were quite loud, Tams distinctly heard Snape's muttering voice over the babble.  
  
"Valentines Day," He scoffed, "Complete load of rubbish for stupid, romantic morons."  
  
Lori had obviously heard him too, because her eyes became narrow and she began to whisper slowly and through her teeth.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but I'm afraid I have to disagree."  
  
The noise from the chattering students died away almost instantly and the attention immediately shifted to Professor Snape and Lori, the incredibly courageous and yet incredibly stupid girl who had just had enough bravery and senselessness to become the first student at Hogwarts to actually stand up and say what they thought to Snape, regardless of what his reaction would be. Well, apart from Harry Potter of course, but he didn't really count. After all, Harry had been up against and defeated the most powerful dark wizard ever produced from Hogwarts several times. What was Snape compared to that?  
  
No, Lori Windlay was different. She was a tried and true romantic who really believed in all that stuff, and was constantly giving out roses to people she didn't even know and for no particular reason. She had hardly been able to believe the idiotic remark that had been heard a few moments before had even dared to escape from Snape's think lips. "Stupid, romantic morons" was what he had said. In other words, that included Lori. This made her blood boil, causing her to say what he did. Normally, Lori wouldn't have said anything remotely like that to the Professor, which was what made this situation so frightening. No to mention the fact that Snape was frightening anyway.  
  
So there she stood, in all her Gryffindor glory. Glory meaning that she had that tiny glimmer of hope and bravery in her eye, and yet a look of sheer terror on her now ghostly pale face, as Snape's low and sneering voice filtered through the cold air of the dungeon over to her, stinging her ears.  
  
"Excuse me, Miss Windlay?"  
  
Lori slowly opened her mouth and Tams noticed that her voice was quite shaky.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but you're wrong."  
  
From the look on Snape's face, Tamsin was half expecting him to pull out his wand and hex Lori on the spot. But instead, he simply clicked his tongue at her once more as she continued.  
  
"Valentines Day is not rubbish. It's a time for when people who have found something great inside them celebrate their feelings and tell the people they care about how they feel about them . . ."  
  
She was gradually growing more confident as she continued with her speech. Harry was grinning with satisfaction at her and Tams couldn't help but beam too. A few more students were now smiling at Lori also, but most were resisting this temptation, most probably scared that Snape would force-feed them some sort of nasty potion of their lips even curved at all. Meanwhile, Lori's voice was echoing around the room, bouncing off the silent stone walls.  
  
" . . . and for people who have discovered something fantastic inside someone else, an amazing person that no one else can see . . ."  
  
Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil were leaning excitedly over their table with their jaws dropped, hanging on Lori's every word, and Pansy Parkinson had her knees on the chair with her chin placed on the back-rest, her hard pug-face beaming.  
  
Smiles were infectiously spreading across the other half of the class too, the boys. Seamus, Dean and Neville, having now retrieved Trevor from the cauldron, were each equipped with large and stupid grins. Ron was simply looking stunned, though he still managed to whisper the occasional "Shh!" at Hermione, who was giggling uncontrollably.  
  
"It's not just about cards or chocolate or poems, Professor. Nor are the people who enjoy it 'stupid, romantic morons', no matter how much you believe they are. It's about love sir, and the people those so-called morons care about. I hope you don't mind me saying sir, but I advise you try what I'm talking about before you throw insults at it."  
  
Noise exploded from the dungeon as Lori closed her mouth once more. She had probably just realised what she had said, judging by the proud and yet totally horrified expression on her face.  
  
The entire class were cheering for her now, mostly the Gryffindors, but Blaise Zabini was standing on her chair, and with many others cheering, "Lori, Lori . . ." while clapping their hands.  
  
Tams suddenly found herself atop a stool, applauding, and Harry looked as if he was almost at the point of lifting Lori onto his shoulders.  
  
This chaos continued for several minutes, and was only able to be silenced when somebody whispered suddenly.  
  
"Quick! Look at Snape!"  
  
Around thirty student's heads turned to their Professor, some a little scared. But he was still sitting in his seat, completely silent.  
  
Eventually his once sneering and quite intimidating voice murmured.  
  
"I believe this lesson is over. I advise all of you leave immediately."  
  
The entire class wasted no time in stampeding out of the room and away from Snape. As soon as they were out of the dungeon, the talk began yet again.  
  
~**********~  
  
So . . . ? ? ? ? Okay, I know that chappy was a bit weird, but I neede to write it, it was an important bit. So plz R/R  
  
the-fly-screen 


	3. Oh no! He skipped school!

Disclaimer: Ugh. I hate disclaimers. They make me sad. None the less, the- fly-screen ain't owning HP.  
  
the-fly-screen says: Oh my gosh, I read my fic and I realised just how many mistakes I made in the spelling and stuff, sorry about that. Anyways, to you people who reviewed, you ROCK! Especially you, Bloomingheart. I was hoping Lori would be funny. About Ron's heart being broken in my fic, don't be so sure, I never know what's going to happen. ::hint hint:: THANX AGAIN!  
  
Review People Review  
  
CHAPTER 3: Draco's tiring and pointless attempt at making conversation  
  
"Lori, are you insane?!"  
  
"Oh my God, I can't believe that just happened!"  
  
"That was amazing!"  
  
"Did you see Snape's face?!"  
  
Several people's voices snapped alive at the same time, making it almost impossible to hear just one and answer it correctly and without looking like an idiot.  
  
A crowd had now flocked around Lori, asking her questions and generally not believing what had just happened. And though she was still stunned, Lori tried to answer them in the best way possible. Which most of the time, simply consisted of nodding or a short statement such as "Um . . . Yeah"  
  
Tams was standing with Harry and Hermione a little way away from the excited bundle of students.  
  
"It's a bit hard to believe I just witnessed that." Hermione said. Harry gave a light chuckle.  
  
"A bit? For a minute there, I thought he was going to explode and turn us all into toads." He wiped a piece of dirt off his glasses.  
  
"Well no one's going to be paying any attention in our next class, they'll all be too busy reliving Lori's romantic little speech." Hermione tutted as she shook her bushy head in disapproval.  
  
Tams laughed. "What do we have next, anyway?"  
  
"Charms." Hermione answered immediately. After all, she had memorised the entire timetable, of course.  
  
Tams suddenly looked down into her bag and began frantically searching through her books. After a while, she sighed and said to her friends,  
  
"I left my Charms books in the Common Room. I'll have to go back and get them. Okay?"  
  
Harry and Hermione nodded as they watched her scramble hurriedly away through the crowd, down the corridor and eventually out of sight.  
  
~**********~  
  
Draco noticed Tamsin break away from her friends and head off down the hall, alone.  
  
'This is my chance.' He thought, and began to chase after her.  
  
He nearly had to run to catch up to her, as she was in quite a hurry. But with a fair bit of effort, he eventually reached the dark-haired Gryffindor.  
  
"Er . . . hi," he gasped, walking briskly by her side.  
  
She looked at him, frowned and said,  
  
"Sorry, do I know you?"  
  
Draco breathed through his nose, slightly annoyed. Nevertheless, he continued.  
  
"Um . . . yeah, I'm Draco Malfoy. You know . . . the Slytherin seeker." He didn't want to say that, but that was all she knew him as. He might as well use it.  
  
"Oh, right." She nodded as he now almost jogged alongside her. She then glanced at her watch and spoke again.  
  
"Listen um . . . Darren. I'm really in a bit of a hurry, and I have to you know . . . be somewhere. So, I'll see you."  
  
And with that, she ran off for the Gryffindor Common Room, leaving behind a once again frustrated Malfoy.  
  
"How can you forget the name Draco?" He asked himself irritably.  
  
Completely forgetting about the rest of his classes, he made his way down to the Slytherin Common Room and collapsed on his bed in the dormitory.  
  
"I need to get her attention somehow . . ." he thought. But unfortunately for Draco, he had absolutely no idea how to do this.  
  
He grunted and landed the side of his head on his knuckles.  
  
"I'm no good at this sorta thing." He thought to himself.  
  
He sat there for many a moment, racking his brain and arguing with himself while desperately searching for an answer to his problem.  
  
After several minutes and many countless stupid ideas, he finally found himself a conclusion.  
  
'I need help,' He thought, 'But not any kind, I need a certain type of help. Help from a girl, someone who can tell me what Tamsin likes and how I can get her to notice me. Yeah, a girl would know.'  
  
He was quite proud of himself for thinking of that. Well . . . proud until a new thought hit him.  
  
All the girls in Slytherin were either extremely thick and hard to talk to, incredibly annoying (Pansy suddenly crossed his mind), had a crush on him and could do nothing but blush every time he spoke, or were an unpleasant mixture of the above. No, he couldn't ask one of them.  
  
He sat and thought once more, and when he was almost at the point of basing his pale blonde head against the dormitory wall, he had yet another thought.  
  
His lips curved into a satisfied smile and he now knew exactly who he would ask for help.  
  
~**********~  
  
Sorry! I know this one was short, but that's okay. Please review and I will update very soon, k? C yas!  
  
the-fly-screen 


	4. An Unlikely Accomplice

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Don't remind me.  
  
the-fly-screen says: Yes! I FINALLY finished this chappie! I have no idea why, but it was really hard to write. I'm sorry about all the mistakes in my other chappies, but I'm reading through this one so there won't be as many, I hope. Anyway, thanks to everyone who has reviewed ever since I started this, my first ficcy. AlliRoxMySox, Bloomingheart, smart-cookie and bertiebottsgeorge, you guys all ROCK! lol, okay on with the fic!  
  
Chapter 4: An Unlikely Accomplice  
  
Lori's gentle footsteps echoed throughout Hogwarts' vast halls as she walked slowly but surely to the Great Hall for lunch.  
  
She has just come from Transfiguration and, though Professor Mcgonagall's lessons always tired her out, the most recent class had thoroughly exhausted her. The reason was that today they had started work on human shape-shifting, and Lori was having quite a lot of trouble turning her friend Tim Leeds into a koala. She had her Apparation test coming up soon too, and she wasn't ready for it in the least. Not to mention the fact that she now also had her own little fan club comprising of first and second year girls who had been given word of her little run-in with Snape on the grapevine and were now constantly on her tail, watching her every move.  
  
So as you can see, Lori Windlay didn't particularly want anybody to annoy her at the present moment. But as everyone knows, you rarely seem to get what you want when you're tired, hungry and in one of those 'moods'.  
  
So as it happened, as soon as Lori was about to turn a corner just past the ancient and of course moving portrait of Wendelin the Weird, a pale figure suddenly jumped in front of her. Lori squeaked in confused shock and took (or rather fell) a step back, slamming into the painting of Wendelin and causing the picture to burst alive with angry shrieks.  
  
"Oi! What do you think you're doing?! I'm over a hundred years old, you know!"  
  
"Uh . . . sorry." Lori answered quietly, trying to brush herself off. She didn't know that something made out of oil paints could get so furious.  
  
When she was steadily back on her feet, she looked to the person who had shocked her and caused her to trip.  
  
It surprised her that she recognised him as Draco Malfoy: Slytherin Seeker and known around the Gryffindor Common Room as one of the most unpleasant students at Hogwarts. Knowing this information rather well, Lori tried to push past him and walk away. Unluckily for her, he grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back. Stunned, Lori's eyebrows raised themselves up into her hair as Draco's clear, hollow voice began to speak.  
  
"Windlay, finally I found you. Listen, I-" But Lori cut him off.  
  
"Just leave me alone, Malfoy. I don't think that I should really be-"  
  
"Windlay." He said again, his tone quite firm. This time, she didn't interrupt. It was obvious Draco seemed surprised by this, judging by the look of his eyes. Wide and white as he spoke once more.  
  
"Um, well . . . I heard what you said in Potions this morning and er . . . I thought it was good."  
  
The hard expression on Lori's face softened a little, but all that could emerge from her mouth was a sleepy, "Huh?"  
  
"Well," He turned his head, peering up and down the corridors surrounding them. "Uh . . . Could we go somewhere and, you know . . . talk for a minute?"  
  
"Eh? Why?"  
  
"I'll tell you in a second. Please?!"  
  
He looked very anxious, which kind of scared Lori. She was not used to seeing somebody who was usually so calm and collected now so nervously excited. It was strange. For example, every single time she had seen him, either in the corridors or the Great Hall, he was always strutting around or showing off in front of his cronies and the other Slytherins, usually at Harry Potter's expense. But now a completely white, timid and fearful expression replaced his usual smug glow. And his eyes were constantly flicking around contents of the hallway in which they stood.  
  
Even though Lori wasn't too comfortable with this new Malfoy, she was almost dying to know what he wanted with her. Because . . . well, she was Lori, a Gryffindor girl he had had nothing to do with before now. His reason for wishing to talk to her must have been important.  
  
"Er . . . okay." She whispered curiously as a few strands of her looped over her forehead, covering her high eyebrows.  
  
Draco began to lead her down the narrow corridor until finally they reached a small wooden door that Filch had said was the entrance to a room full of mops, dusters and other such things.  
  
Draco pulled out a key as Lori's upper lip pulled itself up, exposing her front teeth in slight disgust.  
  
"You want us to talk in a broom closet?" she asked. Draco laughed coldly.  
  
"That's what you think this is?" He said as he unlocked the tiny door and pulled her into the room within.  
  
Inside, Lori gasped. There were no cleaning devices in this room. Instead, almost every square inch of its walls were stacked to the ceiling with everlasting candles that were glowing a luminous scarlet and there were a few armchairs placed randomly across the deep jade carpet.  
  
Draco casually strolled over to an especially lumpy one and plopped himself into it, but Lori stayed in front of the closed door, stunned. This room made her wonder what other things were in the castle that the students didn't know about.  
  
"What? . . . How did you get a key to this room?" She sighed. Draco laughed again.  
  
"I'm a Malfoy. I DO get certain privileges, you know."  
  
"Wow . . ." She was still allowing her eyes to float lazily around the room, open-mouthed.  
  
After a few moments, Draco became impatient and spoke.  
  
"Come on then!" He snapped at her. "Sit down!"  
  
Lori suddenly fell back to Earth and stared at Draco, wide-eyed. He moved his hands around in front of a second armchair, indicating for her to take a seat.  
  
Lori moved nervously towards the chair and sat down right on its edge, as if scared something would happen if she got too comfortable.  
  
"So . . ." She muttered. "What exactly did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"Oh! Right!" He suddenly jerked up straight. "Er . . . well, I need your help with something."  
  
Lori frowned and pointed her finger right in his face.  
  
"Listen here, Mr Malfoy. I'm not going to help you with any stupid prank or joke or whatever it is that you-"  
  
"Hey!" He hurriedly pushed her finger from its place of about a centimetre from his nose, where it was waving quite menacingly to and fro.  
  
"I'm not asking you that!" He cried. "Do you think I would ask a Gryffindor for help with something like that?!"  
  
"Well what then?" She folded her arms and looked to the side. Draco gritted his teeth in frustration and looked down to the floor.  
  
"I need your help with . . . with . . . Well, it's about a . . . a girl."  
  
Lori's eyes began to twinkle ad she grinned.  
  
"Ohhhh." She said. "And you came to ME for help?"  
  
"We;;, yeah . . . Everyone knows you're really into that kinda stuff and well . . . I thought I would ask and expert because . . . you know, I-"  
  
"Okay, okay." She stuck out her bottom lip, though Draco could see she was trying not to smile at what he had just said. "So tell me. What's this terrible problem that you have?" She put her palm up to make him begin talking and leant back in her seat, finally becoming settled.  
  
By the look on her face, she was obviously turning it all over in her mind as Draco explained his situation. Though, all through his story, he managed not to mention the object of his desire and affection's name.  
  
"Hmmm . . . Well, who's the lucky girl who you need so desperately to notice you?" Lori teased when he had finished.  
  
"Uh, well . . . her name is er . . . Tamsin Bell . . ." He mumbled in response. Lori's jaw dropped.  
  
"Tams?!" She shrieked. "You have a crush on Tams Bell?!"  
  
"Shhh!" He hissed frantically. "I don't want anyone else to know that!"  
  
"Oh, right. Sorry." Lori whispered, coming back to her senses.  
  
"Are you serious?" she asked, though this time she was a lot quieter and Draco nodded.  
  
"Okay . . ." She said, tugging gently at her lip. "Well, I want you to do something."  
  
"And what's that?" Draco's eyes narrowed at the fair-haired Gryffindor.  
  
"Oh, don't be so stupid!" Lori scoffed. "It's nothing sinister!" I just want you to write down everything that's happened between you and Tams."  
  
"Well that shouldn't take up much parchment at all." He sighed, more to himself than to Lori.  
  
Anf for the next few minutes, the Slytherin scribbled messily over a piece of paper, biting his lip. Eventually he passed it over to Lori while firmly stating,  
  
"Don't tell anyone."  
  
But Lori didn't answer. She was pouring over Draco's parchment, totally wrapped up in deep, romantic thought.  
  
Malfoy tried to get her attention by waving his hands in front of her face, but it didn't work. He was only able to get her to 'wake up' after many other ideas and finally flicking her quite hard on the forehead.  
  
"Ow! Hey, you just remember who's helping you, Mr Malfoy!" She squeaked.  
  
Draco smiled. "So you're going to help?"  
  
"Of course, this is what I do best after all."  
  
"Right, yeah! Um . . . so what do you think we should do?"  
  
But Lori didn't answer yet again. Only this time, it was because she was rubbing her stomach. Then she looked down at her watch, chewing her lip.  
  
"Wow!" She said. "We've missed lunch!"  
  
Draco raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, so?" He asked. Lori looked shocked.  
  
"A growing girl needs her food, Mr Malfoy!" She cried. "Now, It's been fun, but my stomach is rumbling, so I'd best be off and find something to eat in the Common Room."  
  
Then, to his surprise, she stuck out her hand. And to her surprise, he shook it without argument.  
  
"Mr Malfoy, it's been a pleasure doing business with you. I've got a few ideas in my head, so is it okay if we meet here again tomorrow? At around . . . 7pm?  
  
"Ahh . . . yeah, okay." Draco was slightly surprised at how much she resembled an important businesswoman.  
  
Then Lori gave him a sly smile and left through the door, excitedly scuttling down the corridor and leaving behind a satisfied and yet confused Draco.  
  
~**********~  
  
Arrgghhh! I'm done, finally! I didn't have time to proof-read. TIRED!!!! Anyways, plz review. Thanx!  
  
the-fly-screen 


End file.
